Man Hunt
by Ochako107
Summary: ONE SHOT KxT  What should have been a relaxing day turns into a day of love battles as a man hunt begins.  Too bad Tohru never liked hunting...


**Man Hunt**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Tohru Honda sat at her little breakfast table one Sunday morning, merrily reading the newspaper and munching on a bowl of Capn' Crunch. It felt like a lazy day without anything to do. She planned on staying in and doing some homework that morning. Afterwards, she'd watch a few Disney Classics while eating her favorite Cookies and Cream ice cream, chilling out in her yellow pajama set Hana gave her with her pink bunny slippers nestled on her dainty feet. Today she was going to relax and kick back, spending some quality Tohru-time alone. Today was going to a real chill day.

It was exactly what she needed.

She sipped her orange juice while giggling to herself about the comic at the end of the newspaper section. "That Charlie Brown. He gets me every time..." She looked up at the wall clock and stretched her hands high over her head while watching the seconds hand make its way around the clock. It was only 8:45. She was happy there wasn't any work today or else she would have been up and about three hours ago. She couldn't believe she actually slept in today! She was normally so busy running errands, going to work, cooking, and cleaning, but not today. There wasn't much to take care of besides herself! Tohru stood up from her chair, taking her dirty plates to the sink and then trudged to the bathroom, scratching her scalp. She could feel her soft hair piled up in a messy bun between her fingers.

"Maybe a nice bath will wake me up." She paused in her step and a goofy grin spread across her face. "Wake me up, Shake me up, Race me to the stars!" She drew her right hand in a circle above her head while singing the chorus to the _Zenon Girl of the 21st Century_ song. "So much to know so far to go the galaxy is ours! The Galaxy is ours!" She burst out laughing and hummed into the bathroom, drawing a hot bath while shedding her pajamas off. "Wow, I haven't thought about that song since what, middle school? And why am I always talking to myself?" Tohru just shook her head and waited for the tub to fill up. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her hair tie out to watch her hair tumble around her like a curtain. She mused with her hair, fixing it in hair styles she knew she'd never actually go out wearing, until the bath was warm and ready for her to dip into.

She shut off the water and sprinkled some lavender bath salts into the tub before sitting down in the warm furo, the aroma and warmth relaxing her down to her very core. She sighed with satisfaction before picking up her school book and began reading while drawing circles in the water with her feet. The steam rose around the girl making everything seem hazy, comfy, just what she wanted, nay, needed. She would have rather not been studying but this was fine. She leaned over the tub to turn on the boom box, playing a jazzy tune.

She tilted her head towards the ceiling closing her eyes momentarily. "What more could I want than this perfect morning?"

BAM

"Oi, Tohru! I know you're home 'cause you left dirty dishes in the sink and you never do that!"

Tohru's eyes snapped open and her head turned to the bathroom door. It slammed open to reveal Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima standing in its wake.

"Hello, dear Tohru," Hana said.

Tohru shrunk a little in the tub staring at her friends. "Hi guys..."

Uo's eyes seemed to bulge. "Tohru, what are you _doing_?"

"Um... taking a bath?"

Uo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I see that! On this beautiful day, you're going to sit in some hot water like some kind of soup?"

"I hear the weather might turn for the worse later this afternoon…"

Uo pretended not to hear the forecast. "Come on and get dressed, we're going out."

"I... eh, Uo, I just got in the tub though!"

"You can get back in later!" Uo walked over and patted Tohru on the head. "Come on, we're going man hunting."

"Uo, that sounds a little scary." Actually it wasn't that scary since Uo had been doing this to her since high school. She thought-- she _almost _thought-- she'd get away with this weekend, not preying on some innocent male for once.

"Tohru, if Hana and I don't find you a man, all you'll ever do on Saturdays is stay home by yourself doing only Lord knows what! Come on!" Uo turned to the linen closet and tossed Tohru a fluffy pink towel, which she caught before it hit the water. "Up and ready in twenty minutes, okay?" With that, Uo closed the door leaving Tohru peaking at the door under the towel. So much for that relaxing day. And why did Uo and Hana want to start this fruitless adventure so early this time? They usually took her out at night but probably figured that wasn't best since Tohru fell asleep at the last club they took her to. Well, Tohru was older now, so maybe it would be different, plus, she was more of a morning person anyway.

She just shook her head and stood up out of the tub. She guessed the pajamas and movie were out of the picture until Uo and Hana were done with her. Maybe she shouldn't have given Uo and Hana a spare key to her apartment. It was good they were friends for almost all their lives or else that entire scene would have been extremely awkward.

"I guess walking in on _anyone_ in the middle of taking a bath is awkward," Tohru muttered with no malice in her voice. She dried her leg and stepped out of the tub before drying the other leg and then wrapping the towel around her torso. She had a feeling this was going to be a long day. "I suppose my ice cream will have to wait for me." She dressed and brushed her hair before giving herself one last glance in the mirror. "We're off to discover!"

* * *

Tohru, Uo, and Hana all stood against a brick wall, Hana and Uo sipping their steaming hot coffee while people-watching. Tohru on the other hand kind of spaced out while looking adorable in a yellow spring dress.

"Tohru, how about that guy?"

"Um, which one, Uo? The one with the hat?"

"No, no, the one with the blue shirt and black hair."

"He looks like a thug," Hana responded.

"Hana!" Tohru cried. "He couldn't be!"

"You're right Tohru. That was not right." Hana paused as a car passed by before sipping her coffee again. "He's more like a drug dealer."

Tohru sighed. This wasn't going too well. They were at this all morning and all they got were liars, cheaters, mama's boys, thugs, and now drug dealers.

"And that one?" Hana said following another man down the street with her eyes.

"Nah, he's totally gay, Uo said.

Oh, scratch that. Liars, cheaters, mama's boys, thugs, drug dealers, and a gay guy.

Tohru side glanced her friends feeling bad about how this trip was going. "Ehehe, Uo, Hana, why don't we try somewhere else?"

"Okay then, lets walk around," Uo said leading the way as Hana walked ahead of Tohru to speak with Uo.

"I don't know if Tohru is interested, Arisa." Hana said seeing how Tohru was just going with the flow. "She's not trying very hard and I don't think she'd go for a random man."

"Well of course she wouldn't!" Uo hissed. "Tohru just studies and goes to work! She doesn't go out on dates so we have to take this opportunity to make her see other people!" Hana just nodded.

"Well, we must find someone she might find compatible."

"Agreed."

Tohru on the other hand just pretended to be in her 'space cadet' mode again, but was really listening. They didn't think she knew much about dating? Of course she did! The last time she went on a date was...

Okay, she couldn't remember, but she _had_ to have done it at some point in her young life! It had to have been that time she was at the library, reading the Crucible in act four of scene two page 134...

Wow how sad, she couldn't remember her last date and yet she could remember the book, act, scene, and page of a classic play.

Maybe her friends were right but she wasn't that clueless! She did think about guys and dating before, but figured she was so plain no one would really take interest in her. She was okay with that.

Soft of…

And all the men she met that Uo and Hana tried to set her up with were just too weird. For instance one guy looked as if he'd just murdered someone the way he was always looking around shifty eyed and his knee would constantly shake.

Tohru just followed her friends to a bar wondering how this day would turn out. Hopefully she'd come out alive...

Upon entering the bar, Tohru instantly saw a familiar face and she already felt giddy inside. She instantly called his name out, waving like there was no tomorrow.

"Kyo! Kyo over here!"

A rather handsome man turned around in his bar stool, leaning against the bar for support as he drawled a smile of his own at seeing the girl walking straight towards him. She was cute as ever with her never ending smile radiating toward him.

"Hi Tohru, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well Hana and Uo are taking me around town today..."

Trailing around Tohru was Uo and Hana who greeted Kyo as well. Kyo stared at the three suspiciously. What were they up to? Tohru wasn't exactly the drinking kind of girl and it was only noon, too early to be drinking.

"What are you doing here, Kyo?" Uo asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with a few friends, but they left already so I was just watching the game." He said turning his head slightly to a football game playing on the flat screen behind the bar. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're man hunting," Hana instantly responded.

Kyo stared at the three as if they just told him they planned on blowing up the entire island of Japan.

Uo noted Kyo's confused face and sighed. "We're looking for a good guy for Tohru." Uo put her fist on Tohru's head, bonking her lightly. "This girl will just stay home if we don't find her someone."

"Uo..." Tohru muttered embarrassed.

"I don't even remember if she lost her virginity."

_"Uo..."_ Tohru nearly squeaked catching Kyo's eye brow raise at that.

"Not even when she got her first kiss. You little rocket you!"

"Like fresh lemonade." Hana lowered her voice. "_Never been touched_," she said while taking a peanut from a bowl and eating it with a satisfying crunch.

Kyo felt a little heat grow through his veins at the thought of Tohru dating. Ah, but what would it matter to him? It wasn't like he and Tohru were much of anything right? They only knew each other through college. He still remembered when he first met her. She and Kyo shared the same music appreciation class for a year. She always greeted him and talked to him. He was normally the type of guy that just wouldn't talk but Tohru really made him open up. He could still see them sitting at their table chatting. He chuckled remember the first time they found out they both loved ice cream. Tohru made it a priority that they go get ice cream every Friday afternoon after class. He thought it was stupid but after a month, he actually looked forward to it. Then after the class ended for the year, Tohru promised to keep in touch. And so they did.

Now here she was standing before him telling him she was out looking for a man. What was he supposed to do?

Hana felt a slight tension spark from Kyo's aura and instantly turned to the boy. "Kyo..."

"So what are you looking for a guy here in a bar for? You know you won't find a guy here, just blue collared boys, drunks, and gamblers. Why don't you try somewhere else?"

"You just described yourself perfectly," Uo jested.

"Oh shut up, I don't get drunk and I just gamble with a few old friends. And it's not like we bet our lives or anything."

"Well, you _are_ here, so I guess we should take your advice. Kyo would know best about what kind of people hang out in this bar!" Tohru instantly said before Uo and Kyo would get into another verbal fight. Tohru took hold of Kyo's hand and smiled up at him. "See you around, Kyo!"

"S-see you."

"Wish me luck!"

Kyo gulped. How can she ask him, a guy, to wish her luck in finding another guy? "I w-wish you luck."

She beamed up at him and began moving out of the bar area with Uo right behind her. Kyo watched Tohru flutter away, wondering if the next time he saw her, she would instantly change. Like she wouldn't be the same Tohru, instead she'd be latched onto some guy that wasn't good enough for her.

He felt a pair of eyes watching him and jumped, seeing Hana so close. "What is it?"

"Hm... nothing."

Kyo's anger flared at that. "What the hell? You don't just stare at people and then say 'nothing'!"

Hana stared at him a moment longer and shook her head. "You're a funny man." She turned on her heel and started for the door as well. "Tohru likes funny men."

Kyo stared at the door as it slammed closed and the bells over the door made its custom clanking noise. What did Hana mean by that? Kyo looked away. And besides, who was he to have any say in who Tohru would date? He growled in frustration. This shouldn't be bothering him as much as it was! It really shouldn't! He grabbed his cell phone sitting on the bar and went out of the smoky room and into the daylight.

Tohru was a special person and deserved the best. Even though he never saw Tohru actually date in all the years he knew her, he knew any guy would be enthralled to be with such a loving girl. But what if he took advantage of her? What if he just used her?

"BAH!" Kyo cried out. "Why am I so concerned? She'll be fine!" He waited at a cross walk, glaring out at the black and white path before him. Maybe he was so concerned since Tohru was the first girl that was completely open with him and liked his company? Maybe because sometimes he couldn't help but think about her? The light changed and he crossed the street. Maybe because he...

... he really liked her?

* * *

Uo sat Tohru down at a coffee shop cafe with a huge smile on her face. "Okay, I got the perfect guy. I see him just inside and he's from my work! He's a real sweetheart so just sit tight okay? And don't be nervous!" Uo slapped her on the back and went off to retrieve the man she spoke of.

Hana watched Tohru shuffle in her seat while unconsciously pulling her hair away from her face and smoothing out invisible creases on her dress and looking around her surroundings while clearing her throat.

"Are you okay, Tohru?"

"Yes! Why do you ask?"

"You keep looking everywhere but at me."

Tohru slumped in her seat slightly. "I don't know, it just feels weird blind dating."

"We do this to you almost every weekend."

"And it is still weird."

"Don't worry too much. I firmly believe by the end of the day you will be sitting at home with mister right."

"How do you know, Hana?" Tohru asked with all innocence in her voice. Hana chuckled seeing how earnest Tohru was. Hana didn't know if she would be able to go though what Tohru was going through right now. She trusted them so much... or was very naive.

"Because somewhere out there is a man who likes you more than you know. And what's more, he's closer than you think."

"Eh?"

"Tohru! Ah, here come meet Yuki."

Tohru and Hana looked up to see Uo smiling rather proudly with a handsome young man at her side. He stared down at Tohru and his eyes widened at seeing such a cute girl.

Tohru stood up and bowed. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Tohru!"

"Y-Yuki." Yuki was taken back at her utter most respect and took her hand in his, brushing his lips barely on her skin before looking up. "Nice to meet you."

"Oo!" Tohru blushed.

Uo nudged Hana who just watched with wary eyes.

"We'll give you two some space," Uo said pulling Hana away as Yuki and Tohru took their seats at the small cafe.

"So Arisa tells me you are in your last year in college," the handsome man said as Uo and Hana disappeared behind Tohru's back. She sorely wished they'd stayed! What was she to do? Was she touching her hair too much?

"Yes! I'm afraid Uo didn't tell me much about you." She put her hands in her lap and leaned forward. "Please, I'd love to know a little about you."

Yuki gave her an alarmingly sexy grin and Tohru's posture perked up. With a smile like that, any girl would swoon! She admired him briefly before he went into his whole story. His _whole_ life story. Tohru's eyes began to swirl. What had she gotten herself into?

Two hours later, Tohru swore her ears were literally bleeding. Yuki was such a smart person! Apparently he was at the top of his class, won countless awards in the science fairs, and was in the process of publishing his own book-- Tohru was so overwhelmed!

"Ah, Yuki, that's--"

"And what's more, I believe that saving the wildlife is an important aspect of our nature."

"Eh, y-yeah but..."

Yuki went off into another tangent and Tohru wanted to fall over. She didn't want to be rude but...

"NEXT!"

Yuki and Tohru jumped ten feet in the air seeing Uo pop out of the bushes behind the pair with a rather angry face. "Uo!" Tohru cried.

"Get out of here you walking trophy case!" Uo said pushing Yuki away. "If I have to listen to your endless chatter about nothing for another two hours I'm going to _kill_ you."

"Arisa?" Yuki asked rather startled. "How long…?"

"Long enough."

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you Monday, Yuki, have a great weekend but I got to take Tohru, see you later!"

"Ah, good bye, Miss Honda." Yuki said while being shoved away by Uo.

"Save your breath," Uo said pushing Yuki away, the poor man nearly running into a garbage can with a yelp.

"You were hiding there the whole time?" Tohru asked.

"Making sure you were hitting it off," Uo said. "Sorry Tohru, I really like Yuki and all, but I can see sometimes he's better off in small doses."

"He was a nice man."

"But...?"

"But nothing." Tohru smiled. Hana and Uo stared her down. Finally the girl collapsed in tears. "Okay! He's so boring!"

"I don't know what's worse," Hana said, "Seeing Tohru actually voice her true opinion or hearing Yuki talk for another two hours."

"He's normally really quiet at work," Uo said while handing Tohru a tissue.

"He needed to let it all out some time," Hana replied. She walked over to help Uo and Tohru stand up. "Let's try somewhere else. Perhaps I can find a man?"

"Go for it."

Tohru just wanted to go home.

* * *

Hana smiled and sat Tohru down at the mall bench. She put a gracious hand to her chest while smiling at Tohru.

"Have faith. I will come back with someone and you see how he is. Maybe this will go better for you?"

"M-maybe..." Tohru said. Hana nodded her head and wandered away leaving Uo and Tohru on the bench.

"Listen, Tohru, I'm so sorry about Yuki. I thought you'd like, you know, a smart guy."

"No, no don't apologize! He really was a nice man, honestly! But..."

"Not someone you want to go to bed with hua?"

"EH?"

Uo burst out laughing at the facial expression of poor Tohru. "It was a joke, I kid I kid."

"Uo! I'd never dream of that!"

"Going to bed with a man? Well come now, Tohru, you had to think about it at some point."

Tohru just sighed not figuring how she'd get out of that question. Yuki really was smart but was that really what she wanted? She'd rather be with someone she could hold an everyday conversation with.

Thinking on that note, it reminded her of Kyo for some reason. Oh, now she remembered. It was probably all those days when she and Kyo would chat in their music appreciation class. Those days seemed so fun, so far away...

She should invite Kyo some time for another ice cream date. Since those 'dates' were as close to dates as she'd ever get.

"Tohru," Hana called, pulling Tohru out of her thoughts. Tohru looked up to a rather beautiful specimen of a man. "This is Ayame, he works as a tailor."

"Tohru!" Ayame instantly called lifting Tohru to her feet and twirling her around once. "Oh what a lovely young woman you are!"

"T-Thank you, Ayame," She said with swirl eyes.

"Come, I want you to come to my shop and try on a bunch of adorable outfits!"

"What?"

Ayame laughed, "I was kidding, I know how awkward that must be for you." He bent low toward her face, "but your expression was rather priceless. Something I want to hold forever."

"Eh?"

Uo watched as Ayame dragged Tohru to his store while she and Hana trailed a little ways back. "So where did you pick this guy up?"

"He was Megumi's tailor for some kind of event a long time ago." Hana shrugged. "But once again, he's a bit eccentric."

"Very."

* * *

Tohru sat on a chair sipping a strawberry milkshake. She'd been watching Ayame model clothes for the past hour. Not that that was a terrible thing, he was a pretty attractive man and seeing all his fashions were very cute!

But...

"Tohru! What do you think of this outfit? I think I over did the ruffles on the sleeves, but the color sets off my completion nicely don't you think?"

Tohru smiled. "It looks very nice on you. I couldn't imagine it looking better on anyone else!"

"Because no one else would wear such a thing..." Uo muttered to Hana way in the back. The electric girl laughed.

Ayame did a spin. "Do you think? These slacks cost about 9,430 dollars in material. See, look at it, isn't it fantastic?"

Tohru reached out to touch the fabric when Ayame pulled back mortified. "Tohru! You cannot just touch this material with those sticky hands! You could potentially damage it!"

"Sorry!"

Uo leaned in to Hana. "Has this guy ever seen a washing machine?"

"A vain kind a man I suppose."

Uo sighed knowing this date wasn't going too well either. Hana nodded and the pair got up to sit where Tohru was sitting alone. Uo crouched to her level. "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

"But Ayame..."

"Don't worry, we'll escape discretely. He'll never know." Uo winked.

Ayame came back in wearing what looked like a wedding dress, carrying a bouquet of flowers. "I absolutely love this cut; it's for a different customer mind you, but it-- Tohru?"

And the entire room was empty.

* * *

Uo had Tohru over her shoulder with Hana trailing behind to talk to Tohru.

"Don't worry, Tohru, we'll find someone."

"I can't believe you kidnapped me."

"Don't worry; we did us _all_ a favor." Uo said finally putting Tohru down when they were safe distance from the mall.

Tohru looked down rather sadly. She was all hyped up to go dating and this was turning into a nightmare. What ever happened to watching those Disney movies with her ice cream? Now she didn't know if when she got home she could bear to watch a Disney film knowing the hero will get the girl and they would live happily ever after. Why wasn't life so easy like that?

"I just want to go home I think..."

"Nonsense! One more try Tohru, as they say third times the charm!"

"Yes yes..."

* * *

Tohru sighed and— as always— agreed to go with her kooky friends. This time the girls stopped at a park. Hana and Uo left Tohru alone while they talked to a couple of guys across the way. By the way they were laughing and leaning close to them, it didn't seem like they were going to be giving those guys up. They'd understand if she just went home to hide in her cave and wither away like an old hag. There wasn't a guy sane enough to date her. She watched Disney movies for cripes sake!

On her way home she felt rain drops. "Rain... I knew I forgot my umbrella…" she muttered to herself as she quickened her pace. She panted lightly when the rain suddenly poured.

This day just couldn't get worse. What stared out great was just, just terrible! She closed her eyes tightly. "I just want to go home!"

WHAM

"Whoa, you punk watch where the hell you're going! Freakin' take someone out like that you-- Tohru!"

Tohru was seeing stars. "I've never run into anyone that hard before..." She mumbled. She felt someone pick her up to her feet and she blinked, seeing Kyo's face form. "Kyo?"

"Sorry about that, Tohru. Why are you running so fast?"

She blinked and smiled. "...Angry pack of dogs." She joked.

Kyo caught onto her joke and shook his head while popping his collar up to shield his neck from the rain. "Oh, damn, we'd better hurry then!" Kyo laughed. Tohru smiled and began running again, this time at a more controlled pace.

"My apartment is just down the street here, come on!" Tohru yelled while taking Kyo's hand.

When the pair got to Tohru's apartment, Tohru ran to fetch Kyo an old shirt and sweatpants she had stashed away.

"My older cousin stayed once and forgot his things. Here, wear this and I'll dry our clothes."

Kyo took the clothes appreciatively. "Thanks..." He went to the bathroom and changed. Upon coming back he saw Tohru just pull on a dry shirt. If he walked out of the bathroom two seconds earlier, he would have seen her naked! Crap!

"Oh, here, I'll dry the clothes now!" She grabbed the wet garments and sped away. Was she blushing?

Kyo heard Tohru say to make himself comfortable, but it was a little hard to do since well, all he could think about was how Tohru's little 'man hunt' went. He sat at her couch, running his hands through his damp hair making it flip at the ends. He looked at the coffee table and something caught his attention.

"Okay, they'll be done in about a half hour and they you can get going..." Tohru walked in to find Kyo holding a DVD. He flipped it over so Tohru could see the cover reading, "Hercules". She swore her face went bright red.

"You like this movie?"

"Um, well, you see..."

Kyo saw her fidget and he laughed. "Actually, I don't mind. I haven't seen it in forever. You want to watch?"

Tohru felt her mouth gape. "Kyo, you want to watch that? But, I don't... I mean, you didn't seem like the type."

Kyo grinned and Tohru felt her heart race at such a simple act. "What type did you take me for?"

Tohru smiled nervously and just grabbed the disk and popped it into the DVD player. "I'll get something to eat."

"You didn't answer my question!"

Tohru pretended not to hear it.

She heated up some leftovers and handed Kyo and dish and sat next to him on her couch while they ate in silence, listening to the opening where four muses sang. Tohru for one was humming along to the singers while concentrating on eating when she turned to Kyo only to find him staring at her. Just as quickly, he turned away.

"Um, how's the food?" She asked.

"It's fine." He snuck a glance at her again. "How did... man hunting, go?"

Tohru slouched. "Not too well actually."

"Oh," Kyo thought a moment before sitting up, making her turn fully toward him, "wait, what happened? Did they mess with you? If they did..."

"No! No, no, nothing like that, Kyo!" Tohru laughed seeing Kyo mutter an 'oh' before continuing to stare at his empty plate. "The guys I met were... nice... but not really someone I could see myself with, you know? And I mean, I don't need to have a boyfriend right now, I'm okay with myself." Suddenly, Tohru laughed before taking Kyo's plate with her own empty one. "I was planning on just staying home and relaxing but that didn't go according to plan."

Kyo sat still, staring at her coffee table as Tohru left the room. Well it was good that none of the guys suited her tastes, but it left an unsettling feeling in his gut. Why was he so curious to know about her blind dates anyway? It wasn't like he cared... right?

And besides that, she said she didn't need a boyfriend right now--

_'That doesn't mean she doesn't want one,_' a little voice said in his mind. He sighed. True, Tohru never told people want she wanted anyway.

Tohru returned with two large bowls of Cookies and Cream ice cream. Kyo looked up and smiled. "Ice cream anyone?" Tohru asked cheerfully while handing him a bowl. Just like old times. They continued to watch the movie in silence, only the sound of spoons hitting the sides of the bowl were heard between the quiet parts of the movie.

"So, what... kind of guy are you looking for?" Kyo asked later into the movie. "N-Not that I care or anything. Just-- you know, maybe I know some guys or something!" He covered up quickly.

Tohru stared at him with her spoon still her mouth looking quite adorable. She stared down at the spoon before taking out of her mouth. "Um... I don't know really. I guess someone that I can feel comfortable with." She smiled down at her bowl. "He'd be nice to me of course. I'd have to be friends with him before we'd do anything. He'd have to put up with my cooking..."

"You're cooking is good though," Kyo commented.

She smiled knowingly, "He'd have to compliment my cooking even if it was bad." Kyo blushed red. She pointed at her bowl with her spoon, "And he'd definitely have to like ice cream!"

Kyo chuckled and sat back in the sofa while Tohru stared down at her ice cream bowl, the ice cream now melting into a soupy mess. "He sounds unreal if you ask me," Kyo muttered.

Shyly, Tohru turned to him, "Maybe. Or maybe he's been under my nose this whole time but as usual I fail to see him. At least that's what Hana said."

Kyo and Tohru's eyes locked for a moment before Tohru put her bowl down and sat back into the sofa, pulling her red throw blanket over her shoulders shivering. He watched her as she continued to watch the movie without another word.

"Maybe... I should go woman hunting," Kyo said leaning toward her now. Tohru laughed again.

"Why's that? What are you looking for in a girl?"

For some reason, Tohru felt anxious to know.

"Well," Kyo put his bowl down and watched Tohru slide herself closer, still wrapped up in a cocoon, to hear Kyo's response, "She'd be someone I felt... comfortable with too. Probably know this girl for a while and she's oddly enough like my company. She would put up with my bad temper once in a while..." Kyo grinned making Tohru shiver not from the cold, "and she'd have to like ice cream as much as I do."

Suddenly Tohru felt herself lean closer to Kyo as he did the same. "And," Kyo said after a moment, "She'd have to be beautiful."

"S-Sounds unreal."

"I don't think so," Kyo said in a near whisper. Tohru's cheeks flushed further.

"Kyo... I..."

Kyo suddenly bonked her softly on the head. "Idiot, I was just kidding. Let's not get all sentimental and just watch this movie."

"Y-yes! You're right." She sat up from the couch, "A-and I was just kidding too! There's no guy out there like that that exists! Ahaha..."

"Yeah..." Kyo mentally drowned himself in some pool of water. That would have been the perfect moment to tell her he liked her or something along those lines! He did he have to break the moment? What an idiot he was!

But he was getting too serious. Tohru already said she was tired of her friends bogging her down with blind dates; he didn't want to push her to any conclusions...

... Although he wished the conclusion would be him.

Suddenly he felt Tohru lean on his shoulder, making him stop drowning himself to look up from his thoughts.

"Thank you for being with me, Kyo."

"No problem."

"Kyo?"

"Yea?"

"Next time Uo and Hana try to take me man hunting... can you... can you come over?" Did he just feel her lean closer to him? It felt like he was on fire. "I'd rather sit here with you... if you don't mind..."

He sat blushing, thankful that her eyes were on the TV rather than on him this time. It seemed by Tohru's thinking, that she was coming to her 'conclusion' faster than he thought.

"You don't want to go man hunting?"

"I never liked hunting anyway."

To that, Kyo burst out laughing before he ended up leaning into Tohru as well. "I'll come over then, Tohru."

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked while groping for his hand when a three headed monster shrieked on the screen.

He found hers, lacing their fingers together. "Not at all."

**END**

**A/N:** Yeah, just some random story I wanted to throw out there. Hope you liked it!


End file.
